There is currently a strong trend to replace incandescent lamps with lamps based on SSL technology for reasons that include increased energy efficiency, longer operational lifetime and more visual design options. An example of a lamp of the latter type is the light-emitting diode (LED) lamp disclosed in CN202546362U.
It is desirable that SSL lamps be inexpensive to produce and meet high technical performance standards, e.g. with regards to thermal properties. Since visual aesthetics influence consumers' buying decisions, it is also desirable that SSL lamps be aesthetically pleasing. Meeting all of these requirements is associated with many technical challenges, and there is a need for further efforts aimed at addressing those challenges.